Hallucination Rogue EA:HT
Face Bolt: Rogue of All Realms The face bolt depicts Rogue's eyes in orange with a moon above it and and clouds around the moon in purple. It is a orange transluscent facebolt. The picture is a sticker. It is blue. Energy Ring: Rogue of All Realms The energy ring depicts a circle with 3 of the things on necklace on each side. The color is a dark solid red and black. I can put my laucher where the black is and since it has nothing to where it determines your spin it can spin both directions. Fusion Wheel: Deadly Hallucination The fusion wheel Deadly Hallucination are three fusion wheels put together. The first name is Visual. The Hallucination you will see. It is blue and gold and has eyes carved all around on it. Since this also has no place for the face bolt to fit and is completely circular it has sticks that come out from the inside that pin to the face bolt making it stay in place. The second one is Auditory. The Hallucination you'll hear. It is silver and has ears sticking out of it like spicks all around it. It has a part sticking out from the bottom with a certain shape hole in it. It has more than 15 blades like way more so just like the Poison fusion wheel it works like a poison but since it has more than 15 blades it does way more WAY more damage. The third one is Tactile. The Hallucination you'll feel. The most dangerous Hallucination *evil laugh*. It is dirty white and it depicts all the arms grabbing each other. Since the fusion wheel has no place where my face bolt can fit. It tightens around the bottom part of the Auditory wheel. My bey is able to create Hallucinations of the 3 senses because it has Hallucination Gas inside. 4D Tip: Vibrating/Spinning Razor The 4D tip fits right through the hole of the Auditory fusion wheel allowing the bey to not be too tall. This tip allows the bey to move very fast through vibrating it's tip and if it vibrates fast enough it start rubbing of your bey. The tip part has parts where blades come out and the spin fast enough to make my bey fly and they can cut the opponents bey too. So pretty much they're like Helicopter blades. It is a blue silver and red metal 4D tip. It has a beyblade sticker on it. Abilities Master of Poison: Rogue goes to the opposing bey and does a circling attack around it rubbing against the bey constantly from all around. The many blades on the Auditory Fusion wheel acts as a super deadly posion rather than a poison when it regularly attacks because it is constantly attacking from all around making the bey lose tons of stamina and the blades also cut the opposing bey's fusion wheel all over and if the opposing bey is attacked enough the fusion wheel will disenegrate. Light Illusion: My bey will use it's many fusion wheels to reflect light off it creating many different reflections. Rogue will use the light to create clone illusions by spinning very fastly in a circle around the bey using the 4D tip. This can give the opposing bey a 50% chance of it missing an attack. Vibration Concentration: My bey releases a repeated vibration from the 4D tip to disturb the beys spin. This makes the bey lose stamina and balance. This can also make the bey harder to control since the disturbance in the spin. Tornado Shield: My bey uses it's 4D tip to create a tornado around it to defend against any attack. Anything that comes at it will be spun around in the tornado and thrown back stronger from the force of the tornado. While being spun the opposing bey will lose life. Spin Absorption: My bey releases it's blades and they spin really fast sucking in the opponent's bey. Keeping them stuck to me. My blades sucks in all the spin energy form the other bey. But it doesn't make the other bey lose it's spin. All the air the bey is releaseing which is the spin energy is being absorbed making my bey spin faster while the other bey is taking damage from being stuck to my bey. I can deactivate this abiity when I slow down the blades or make the blades stop spinning completely. Wind Blade Attack: My bey spins it's 4D tip blades really fast with each blade releasing wind blades at the opponent. My bey is able to do an attack during this ability called Final Wind Blade which my bey uses wind blades from both blades and one is warm and air and the other is hot air. They combine together and hot and cold don't mix so the wind blades creates a tornado since hot and cold air make tornados. Then the tornado has wind blades spinning all around it and it goes toward the opponent and cus it with all the wind blades. Visual Confusion: My bey uses visual to make my bey look different. It can make it look like another bey on the stadium making it have the possibility of a person's teammate to attack their bey. This can also do invisiblitiy to make the bey see through where ever it goes making it hard to attack my bey. Dark Moves Fear My bey makes a Hallucination of the worst fears. They all become real and since they are real they do more damage. Astraphobia The fear of lightning and thunder which will make a lightning cloud above the stadium that will strike agressive lightning above the stadium. Herpetophobia The fear of reptiles which will create any reptile I say to create. Once they are created they will attack your bey. Ballistophobia The fear of missiles and bullets which my bey will be firing at your bey. Summon of the Three Deadly Beast My Rogue creates a summoning sign for 3 giant beast that use to be demons and the 3 deadly beast come out the summoning sign each with their own special attacks. When the beast get summons my Rogue's bey spirit appears with a special suite on in a stance. Any attack at the beast will barely do damage. All the beast are very fast like ninja. This move doesn't stop to my bey has been beat. Hari This beast is attacks with his head and his head has needles on top of them. His name is Hari because Hari means needle because he uses his head to attack which has needles on it. Batto This beast attacks with a giant metal bat that has little circles on it meant to give the bat more crushing capability. His name is Batto because Batto means bat and he uses a bat to attack. Kagitsume This beast attacks with claws that are attatch to his arms. On the back of the claws where his elbow is, is a giant claw. His name is Kagitsume because Kagitsume means claw and he uses claws to attack. The beast on the left is Hari. The beast in the middle is Batto. The beast on the right is Kagitsume. The person by Batto's legs is Rogue's spirit while in his special suite. When Rogue does this special move everything surrounding the arena looks like the background in the picture. Chain Pulse Grab My bey releases chain(s) across the stadium. However many opposing beys are in the stadium that is how many chains my bey will release. If the chain grabs a bey the bey won't be able to move at all. It will only be able to stay in one place. Once the bey(s) are grabbed my bey will start releasing very strong energy pulses repeatedly at the bey(s). Taking alot of damage on their stats. Any long range attack that envolves shooting something at my bey will be blocked by the energy being released from the chain. These chains are almost impossible to break and are the same chains that hold the Chain Stadium. Modes Attack Mode: '''The hands on my Tactile fusion wheel all tighten up into a fist making all my attacks stronger and giving my bey a better chance of breaking a part off of the opposing bey. '''Defense Mode: '''The hands on my Tactile fusion wheel turn flat to deflect all attacks and slap it back at the opponent and just defend with it's flatness. '''Grab Mode: '''The hands on the Tactile fusion wheel hold on to one thumbs of each hand '''very '''tightly '''to leave all the 4 fingers available to use and be able to be maneuvered. It is maneuvered to grab opposing beys and spin them around and throw them. Magic Staff The launcher has the prongs that stick into the bey under the Yin Yang circle. The prongs don't go for left or right because Rogue's energy ring automatically stick onto the prongs. It is voice commanded so I can change the launcher to left or right spin anytime I want. The launcher already has a ripcord. The thing behind the Yin Yang sign that has those little feather like things is the ripcord. When I pull that the bey will be launched. Nova Gear ''Alchemy Feather Storm: ''This is an attack increase Nova Gear and when it is activated my bey grows alchemy power enhanced feathers with lightning surging around them all around the fusion wheel and an alchemy sign with lightning striking across above the face bolt and part of the energy ring and more feathers on the rest of the energy ring. When the Nova Gear first gets activated alot of feathers fly off making the opponent get sleepy for a while, (notice how I say while and not forever) making it hard for the opponent to battle for that time being. The feathers can make the opponent's attacks weaker and also make the bey glide. Beyblade Parts Gallery 120px-InfernoSagittarioMotif.png|Rogue Face Bolt Random mangekyou sharingan by xaigatomon-d3f16z8.png|Rogue Energy Ring Diamond-fashion-rings-201101302.jpg|Rogue Visual Fusion Wheel 321.jpg|Rogue Auditory Fusion Wheel. Those things sticking out are the ears. Handring.jpg|Rogue Tactile Fusion Wheel AAAAC6vAUEEAAAAAAaOS4w.jpg|Rogue's 4D Tip and as you can see the top fits right into the hole of Auditory. Same shape. Category:Rogue Category:Unregistered Beys